You Must Survive!
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: The Swine Flu has reached Japan, and more than 100 people have died. Nowaki's sick, but it looks as nothing more than a cold. What happens when his cold turns out to be the swine flu? Will Hiroki give away his pride to save the one he loves? NowakixHiroki
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I _KNOW_ I should be working on my other fanfics instead of making another one, but I _COULDN'T_ help it!! I'm a gigantic Junjou Egoist fan and I FREAKING wanted to make a fanfic with them! This idea came to me when the whole swine flu thing came around -since I live in Mexico-. I immediately thought of this, and so here it is. I began it like five weeks ago or so and I just finished this today T.T aren't I so pathetic... anyway, here you go! I hope I got the characters right... this is my first JE fanfic, so go easy on me! T-T

By the way, I own nothing of this except the plot. These two adorable cuties belong to Shungiku Nakamura-sama!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!! . . . Ahem, enjoy! :P)

* * *

**You Must Survive!**

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day on the small Kusama-Kamijou residence. Nowaki was watching TV while Hiroki was at the shower. He would've loved to surprise his freaking adorable and defenseless uke while he was unguarded, but he knew that Hiro-san wouldn't like that and he would probably smack him for it.

Nowaki sighed. Too bad for him. He'd have to wait.

"Nowaki, what are you staring at?" He came out of his thoughts when he heard his dear Hiro-san's voice. How he loved that voice! Hiroki sat down next to him with a towel on his neck.

"Eh? Uh, nothing really, Hiro-san," Nowaki said. He had actually been paying no attention to whatever was on TV. He had just been waiting for Hiro-san to sit with him so they could spend the afternoon together. Just looking at his Hiro-san always made him feel better.

_His_ Hiro-san… he adored that thought.

"What are you thinking, you horny pervert?" Hiroki asked, slightly angry. Nowaki realized that he'd just blushed. That would explain Hiro-san's reaction.

"Nothing," answered Nowaki with a shy smile playing at his lips.

"You idiot."

"Yes, Hiro-san." Now it was Hiroki's turn to blush. The blue-eyed felt incredibly happy at having the power to make his love blush.

"D- Do you have the afternoon shift today?" questioned Hiroki, not getting out of his blushing state.

"No, I'm free today," said the blue-head. "Why, did you want to do something today?"

"Eh? N- Not at all…" There was the blush again! Nowaki smiled to himself once more, he did love it when he made Hiro-san blush. "Stop smiling, you pervert!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san," apologized Nowaki. There was silence for a while, and only the voices on the TV's news could be heard.

Then someone coughed.

One of them did, actually, it hadn't been the TV.

One of them coughed again.

Hiroki realized it was Nowaki as soon as he saw his lover with his eyes closed, a hand over his mouth, and a painful expression on his face.

"Oi, y- you okay?" he asked, worry filling his voice. Was Nowaki sick?

"I—I'm fine, Hiro-san, don't worry!" He waved a hand in front of his face to show his 'well-being,' but still, Hiroki wasn't that sure.

"Do you want me to get you to a doctor?" The brunet was surprised at himself. How had he said that in such a calm tone? He would usually stutter or get caught on his words whenever he tried to ask Nowaki something that related to them or their relation.

"No, no, it's all right, probably I just have a slight cough, I'll be fine!" His lover frowned at him.

Nowaki never lied. He could hide the truth, but not lie; _ever_. He just couldn't, his nature was that of an honest man… so why would he lie now?—most of all if it was something concerning his health. But maybe he didn't want to worry the brunet…

Stupid Nowaki, he should know better than that already!

"A- Are you sure it's just a cough?" Hiroki brought a hand up to Nowaki's forehead and felt it warmer than usual. "Y- You idiot, you have a fever!" he realized, yelling it so that his somewhat slightly dumb lover would realize it too instead of keeping the 'I'm fine' speech. "I w- want you to go rest this same instant, all right?!"

"But, Hiro-san…!" Anger flowed through Hiroki's veins.

"No buts! Sick people have to rest!" He took Nowaki's hand and dragged him to their room, then pushed him away until the blue-head was lying on the bed. "Now sleep!" he yelled. Nowaki was about to argue, but he saw no point to it.

He couldn't say no to his Hiro-san.

He rather smiled and closed his eyes, shifting his position until he was comfortable enough to fall asleep. Hiroki sat down in a chair in front of the bed, staring at Nowaki, his elbows at his knees and his chin resting on the back of his hands. He wasn't going to leave until he was sure the blue-head was asleep.

Was he so stupid that he hadn't noticed his own fever? Or was it that he wanted to keep it hidden from Hiro-san? The brunet could just wonder.

Maybe he'd just gotten it recently, he thought. After all, Nowaki had been working until late hours this past week; they hadn't seen each other that much. It was possible that he hadn't said anything because he hadn't seen Hiro-san. That's why they had cell phones—so that they could call each other if something was wrong! It was only until he heard the low and calm snoring from Nowaki that Hiroki left the room, leaving the door a bit open to know if his lover needed anything.

In fact, he _did_ want to go out that day. Of course, his pride wouldn't allow him to say a word! Actually, he was planning to _casually_ suggest going out, because they would "have nothing to do in the house." But he also knew that, with Nowaki being the horny pervert he was, the blue-head would probably find something to do; and that _something_ would make his pride fall to the floor like so many times before. However, he had wanted to at least have the chance to try.

Oh, great, now he was blushing again! Hiroki shook his head and tried to focus on the TV and the silence that assured him Nowaki was resting.

"_That's the third school that has suffered from the Swine Flu epidemic that started around America some months ago,"_ the woman on the news was saying. _"It seems as though there'll be an outbreak soon, but we're still advising everyone to wear a surgical mask when going to a crowded place in order to stay unaffected. We do not know if this 'plague' will stop or increase yet, and more than 100 people have already been confirmed to suffer from this virus. If you know someone who is suffering from symptoms resembling a cold, please take them to a medical center as soon as possible."_

More than 100 people already? He'd heard of this Swine Flu, but he didn't think it was this big of a plague to reach over to Japan. His eyes widened when a thought came to his mind.

Nowaki was sick… he was coughing and he had a fever… the two together were considered as a cold.

But… it wasn't because of this epidemic, was it? He—He wasn't… he _couldn't_ be a case of the Swine Flu…

Could he?  


* * *

(A/N: So, this will probably be a two-shot, maybe three if it's really necessary, and I'll be focusing on this one to have it complete A.S.A.P so that I can continue with my other fanfics, and probably this helps with my writer's block for Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics... -sighs- I hope you enjoyed this small beginning! I'll try to have next chapter in less than a week, so if I'm lucky and get lots of reviews -grins- I may have it tomorrow! :D Okay, maybe monday... Anyway, review, you guys! Me loves you all! X3 and we all love Nowaki and Hiro-san!! XP REVIEW!! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: See? I told you I'd have it on monday! :P Anyway, I don't think I'll be as busy as I've been on other weeks so I'll just try to finish this A.S.A.P, and now that I see it, it might be longer than 3 chapters, probably 4, maybe 5 if it gets too long, but they're short chapters! That's how I have them sooner T.T Pathetic, right? Anyway, I hope you really enjoy reading this as much as I got thrilled when writing it. ^.^)

**

* * *

  
You Must Survive!**

**Chapter 2  
**

"I'm not sick, Hiro-san, I just have a small cough."

"The hell you do!" Nowaki hadn't had the time to completely wake up before Hiroki took his arm and pulled them both out of the house. He had really taken the Swine Flu news on TV seriously, and they were now heading to the hospital so that Nowaki could get a check-up.

"Hiro-san, there's no need for any of this," he said, covering his mouth to suppress another cough.

"W- What do you mean 'there's no need'! J- Just look at you!" Hiroki blushed hardly. Oh, the evil and sweet embarrassment! He was acting like his mom did (and _still_ did) when he was a kid! But he couldn't afford having Nowaki sick with the recent plague going around.

On the other hand, Nowaki smiled to himself. He was amazingly happy about the fact that Hiro-san was going through so much trouble to make sure he was okay. Although he knew it already, he was glad that Hiro-san could show him how much he loved him, even if it was just with a small action. He brought a hand up to his forehead; his lover had been right, he _did_ have a fever.

"Oh, hello, may I help you…?" said a nurse that approached them as soon as they walked inside the hospital.

"K- Kamijou," said Hiroki. The woman nodded. "Yes, uh…" he pushed Nowaki in front of him. "H- He needs to be checked on! H- He has a cold and w- we want to make sure it's nothing s- serious!" How weirdly everybody was staring at him! He hoped that they could finish soon so that they could get out of there as soon as possible!

"Of course!" said the nurse. "What's your name?"

"Kusama Nowaki," answered the blue-eyed.

"All right, Kamijou-san, a doctor will check on him right now, sir!"

"H- How long will it take?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Just a few minutes," she answered, turning to Nowaki. "Please follow me, Kusama-san," Nowaki turned back to Hiro-san, pecked his forehead, and followed the nurse.

Hiroki had about three seconds to realize what had just happened.

"Y- YOU IDIOT! Don't do that in public!" he yelled, his cheeks pink again, while his lover just chuckled. Stupid Nowaki, just because he was sick, it didn't mean that he could do anything he wanted! If he'd been lucky, nobody had noticed, but still!

-

"Kamijou-san?" The nurse soon came back; Hiroki stood up from the chair he was sitting at.

"H- How is he?" he questioned, not wanting to hear bad news.

"In fact, Kusama-san has a cold, but it's fortunately nothing serious," she responded. Hiroki let out a relieved sigh. Thank God Nowaki was all right. "The doctor gave him some pills, and if he follows the instructions he was given, Kusama-san should be good as new in very few days!" Nowaki was suddenly in front of him. Hiroki scrutinized him; he somehow looked better, actually, so probably it was just a minor cold that would leave in a bit of time. "Thank you for everything," he said to the nurse before he and Hiroki made their way out of the hospital.

-

"Hiro-san, would you like to go to the park with me?" asked Nowaki, as he tried to hold Hiro-san's hand. Kamijou the Devil blushed when his fingers were interlaced with his lover's, but he made no move to pull them apart; he was glad that Nowaki wasn't seriously ill.

"S- Sure," he responded to the blue-eyed's question.

"Thank you, Hiro-san!" cried Nowaki happily. He looked so much like a child that sometimes Hiroki looked as if he was his mother, like some hours before. "Can we go tomorrow? I don't have the afternoon shift either! Oh… but, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Eh? N- No, it's my free day," answered Hiroki, which made his companion grin widely.

"Hiro-san, we can have a picnic!"

"A picnic?"

"Yes! We can buy some groceries and snacks and put them in a basket and have a picnic on the park!" Hiroki couldn't help remembering the day when they'd first met. Nowaki had prepared a rocket launching for this old man that wanted to be an astronaut, and he had seen him crying, and so it all began. He couldn't help to frown yet smile to no one but himself. He was actually thankful for that day. "Hiro-san?"

"Ha? Oh, right, yeah, what you said," replied the brunet, not actually knowing what Nowaki had been talking about. "S- Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Never mind," smiled Nowaki. "I'm just really happy that Hiro-san agreed to have a picnic with me!"

"Idiot, o- of course I'd agree!" There went his pride to the floor once more. How could his lover's smile so easily tear it in pieces?! It frustrated him, but he also knew that he would like it no other way.

-

The next day, after Nowaki had taken the pills the doctor had given him, both he and _his_ Hiro-san left to the park, with a basket full of some snacks and groceries. He was almost jumping around, babbling non-stopping "nonsense" about spending the day together and whatnot. Hiroki could've had a heart attack. He would somehow always say yes to Nowaki, or at least most of the time. If the blue-eyed was happy, he was happy too.

Not that he would say it aloud, but still; Nowaki should know already. The brunet was the first one to get to the top of one of the park's small hills. There was no other person there, so they had it all to themselves.

"So, Nowaki, is this good for you?" He stared at the panoramic in front of him. It looked like a really nice place to have a picnic. But something was wrong. Nowaki hadn't answered his question. "Nowaki?" Hiroki turned around, and his eyes widened in shock.

Nowaki was down on his knees, both of his hands on his throat, and he was coughing as if choking.

"H- Hiro-san, I can't b- breathe!" he coughed. "H- Hiro-san!" His lover knelt down next to him and, taking out his cell phone, called an ambulance; he had quite some trouble with it: his hands were trembling with fear, and he dialed the number about four times before doing it right.

"I- I need an a- ambulance at the park t- two blocks away f- from M- Mitsuhashi University!" he cried into the phone, trying to help Nowaki get up by placing an arm around his waist. "My lover's choking because of a cold!" he yelled, not caring about who heard or saw him. He was about to break down in tears now, and Nowaki…! His pride could just go to hell and never come back and he wouldn't care less. All he cared about was getting Nowaki to the hospital, safe and sound...

And alive.

* * *

(A/N: O.O OH NOES! Poor, poor Nowaki! What will happen to him?!?! Shit, that last sentence gives me the creeps 3X if I don't have this tomorrow, I'll have it on wednesday or thrusday, I hope, it depends on how school behaves with us x.O in any case, REVIEW!! Pwease, I'm begging you! T.T Review if you wanna know what happens to Nowaki-kun!!

BTW, when I asked my mom how bad the influenza thing was, she told me, "It's like a cough, a normal cold, 'kay? But... well, with the swine flu, you cough so much that you literally choke," and I was like O-O!! And then we ehard on the news that "it doesn't look so bad at first, nothing serious. You get some pills, take them for about 24 hours, then it gets worse, then you get to the hospital, and then it's too late to save you." So, there you go, the first part happened here. NOWAKI-KUN!! D=!!! REVIEW!! Pwease!! T^T)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: God, I'm SO _freaking_ fucked up!! DX I'm not gonna say why cuz you know you don't give a shit about it, you just wanna know what happened to Nowaki-kun ^.~; I know you do, believe me, I'm a fan as well :3 Anyway, I had to finish the chapter to get some bit of sympathy, y'know? I'm really proud of how this came out, this and chapter 21 -22 on the browser- of S-AHS have been my favorites from I think all time. I think the ones from Codename can get better, but I enjoy writing in Yami's POV! It's fun to play with his thoughts! :P Okay, I won't bore you anymore, so enjoy! :3)

* * *

**You Must Survive!**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean you can't give him the cure yet?!"

The ambulance had gotten to the park just a few minutes after Hiroki's call. They'd taken Nowaki to the hospital as soon as they could, but he hadn't let go of his hand, squeezing it lightly. Then, the same doctor that had attended him explained to Kamijou that they still had a chance of curing Nowaki, but they had to be careful. It was a life or death situation, as he had described it.

"_What's going to happen to him?! Y- You're gonna give him what he needs to get better, right?!" Hiroki yelled at the doctor, tears welling up on his eyes._

"_Not to worry, Kamijou-san…" said the doctor._

"'_Not to worry'?! He could've died! He _can_ die if you don't do something for him!"_

"_There _is_ a cure, Kamijou-san, we have it all under control!" Hiroki tried to believe what the elder was saying, but he couldn't help but wonder how in the world they had it "all under control." "However, we have to wait."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well… we, um, we _can't_ give him the cure yet."_

This had sent Hiroki to Hell. He was now grabbing the man by his collar, liquid fury running through his veins instead of blood, while a nurse desperately tried to pull him apart from her superior.

"What reason do you have not to give him the cure right away?!" he exclaimed.

"We have to be very careful at the moment of injecting the anti-virus!" said the doctor. "If we give him the anti-virus too early, the virus will be immune to its effect and there won't be any chance to save Kusama-san!" Kamijou's heart shattered into pieces. He let go of the collar he was so angrily gripping and fell down to one of the chairs behind him.

They had to inject the anti-virus at the right time: if they did before, Nowaki would just get worse, but if they did it after, it would be too late. Either way, the result was the same.

How did they expect him 'not to worry' when his lover could die from a very simple and very small miscalculation?

"I'm sorry, Kamijou-san," remarked the doctor, walking away with the nurse behind him. Hiroki stayed seated there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He shook his head wildly; there was _no way_ he was going to let Nowaki die! Who did that asshole think he was to just die and leave him?!

The brunet stood up and walked through the hallway, looking at the windows to see if he could find the room where Nowaki was staying at. There were a lot of children, some dying from cancer, some others from heart diseases; all of the adults he saw where at the edge of death, too. This made him worried. Did none of this people have any chance to survive? He began to fear more for the blue-eyed.

He finally came across the room he was looking for… and there was his lover.

He was lying on a bed with a blanket covering up to his chin, and he had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. Hiroki remembered how terrified he'd been when he saw him choking. He actually panicked; for a slight moment, he hadn't had any idea of what to do.

What had happened to Kamijou the Devil, to that literature assistant professor that all the students feared with their hearts and souls? What had happened to the guy that never hesitated, to the person that knew exactly what to do in every occasion he faced?

_He's gone,_ thought Hiroki. _He's gone for the time Nowaki's like this._ He placed one of his hands on the glass window. _Nowaki? If you can hear me… if you can hear me, please get…_ His cell phone rang then. Annoyed, he flipped it open. "Yes?"

"_Oi, Hiroki."_ Oh, this was just great.

"Bakahiko! What do you want?!" he cried out angrily. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Akihiko right now.

"_Heard that your brat's in the hospital. Is he okay?"_ What? Akihiko knew about Nowaki being…?

"H- How do you know that?"

"_It was on the TV: 'Young doctor gets hit by the swine flu.' I was working when Misaki yelled something about 'Kamijou-sensei' being on the news."_ Misaki? Ah, the Takahashi kid. Hiroki'd had some troubles with him. He wasn't the smartest guy in his classroom, that was for sure. _"When I got down, I saw you and your brat in an ambulance."_

"He's okay, and he's not a brat!" he shouted. Who in the world did Bakahiko think he was to call Nowaki a brat?! Only _he_, Hiro-_san_, could call him like that!

"_Oh? Kamijou Hiroki doesn't care about being seen on TV with his lover?"_ Hiroki blushed.

"Like you'd care!" And before Akihiko had any chance to answer, he hung up. But… how could he care about something so trivial when he had more important things to worry about? Wait, he'd been on TV? God, that didn't matter now! _Focus, Hiroki!_ Sighing, he slowly opened the door to Nowaki's room and slipped inside.

There was a heart monitor beeping, indicating Nowaki's heartbeats. There were also some gloves on the table next to the bed—he realized the wisest thing would be to put them on if he was planning to make contact with Nowaki. After all, he'd heard that the swine flu was passed on to people by the touching of hands.

So he took one of the gloves and slid his hand inside. He sat down on a chair located next to the table, staring at Nowaki's sleeping face; without much hesitation—which surprised him as much as it would've surprised anyone else that knew him—he took his lover's hand from underneath the blanket and squeezed it lightly.

"Nowaki?" he whispered, his eyes saddening. "C- Can you hear me?" In any other situation, he would've really felt stupid. But this time, he actually didn't care. This was another side of Kamijou Hiroki he himself had never known. "I… I don't want you to die, okay? I d- don't want you to leave me." Tears had started to blur his vision. "I need you with me, Nowaki," he mumbled. "I've… never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you! I—I love you, Nowaki, I really do!" The tears began to rain down at this moment, and he wiped them with the back of his hand. Hiroki squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"Stay with me, Nowaki," he repeated in a whisper. "Don't you dare to die, you idiot…"

The last time he'd cried this much was that time on the library, after their supposed break-up that actually never happened. He'd cried his heart out, and even that day he hadn't let out his emotions like he was doing now.

"Please get better, Nowaki… please…"

And just then, the heart monitor began to slow down.

* * *

(A/N: You're gonna yell at me, I SO know it!! 3X I'm sho shorry!! But hey, we got to see a very CUTE and sorta WTF like Hiro-san! Don't tell me you didn't love him cuz that'll make me go SAY WHAT?! I did love him, it's a Hiro-san some have never dreamed of seeing! Just one favor, okay, two: DON'T KILL ME!! DX and REVIEW!! Pwease, for Nowaki-kun's sake!! D=!!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: OMG, you guys, I SWEAR I love you all!! I never thought this story would have as much support as it has now!! O///O And BTW, I understand that some of the information I've used related to the swine flu might not be correct at all, but this is a _fanfic_!! I'm doing it with the knowledge I've already researched for school projects! So if you want to make a comment about my lack of duty towards the community or whatever, PLEASE, save it to yourselves. I know it's an advice, but I'll see if I take it or not. THANK YOU.

Now, enjoy! I liked this chapter a hell more than last one...)

* * *

**You Must Survive!**

**Chapter 4**

And just then, the heart monitor began to slow down.

Nowaki's breath became quicker and harsher, and he started coughing like he'd done on the park. Hiroki panicked. He tried to call the doctor, but his voice had caught in his throat; he was in such a state of shock that he didn't know what to do.

"Kamijou-san!" The doctor, followed by the nurse, had come into the room. "You have to get out of here, now!"

"B- But, Nowaki…!" he called, still holding onto his lover's hand.

"Please follow me, Kamijou-san," said the nurse as she tried to get him out of the room.

"No… no…" mumbled Hiroki. He felt how his gloved hand slipped away from Nowaki's fingers, and there was nothing he could do about it. When he was out, he kept staring through the window, even if the woman had told him to please leave. More doctors had walked into the room, but the situation was getting a lot worse.

When would they inject him the damned anti-virus?!

Then something happened—something that he wouldn't have thought possible right now: Nowaki's eyes opened slightly, and, still coughing, he turned his sight to stare at his favorite person in the whole world.

"H- Hiro-san…" he coughed. Hiroki felt like crying again. In a moment of rage, he raised his fist and hit the glass window.

"Don't die, Nowaki!" he shouted. He hit the window with his other fist. "Don't you dare to leave me alone again, you asshole, don't you dare!" The mere thought frightened him. The mere thought of his Nowaki dying was sending his soul to Hell already. "You can do it, Nowaki! You're much stronger than I am! I _know_ you can pull through!" The tears flowed down his cheeks. "I _can't_ live without you, you heard me?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! You better get out of this alive!"

"Kamijou-san, please follow me," repeated the nurse as she and some other people tried uselessly to pull Hiroki away from that window; all of their efforts were futile. The woman called out to someone else, and whoever he was, he was able to drag him away from the hallway and even out of the hospital.

"No, no, NO! Leave me alone! I have to see how he is!" he replied, sobbing.

"Kamijou-san, he'll be fine!"

"'_Fine_'?! How can he be _fucking_ fine?! He's _dying_, dammit! Nowaki!"

"Hiroki." The brunet's sobs stopped. He knew that voice. "You should just obey." What was Akihiko doing here? The guy that had dragged him out let go of him in the blink of an eye, and soon he was alone with the great lord Usami Akihiko.

Hiroki bit and chewed on his lip. If he remembered correctly, he'd cried only once in front of his best friend, and it'd been when they were kids. This was definitely not going to be the second time.

"H- He's dying…" he repeated, staring at the ground.

"I heard," said Akihiko. "I'm sure he'll pull through," he added, patting Hiroki's shoulder once. Kamijou wiped his face.

"W- What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to see if _you_ were still alive," he answered. "You sounded like you were gonna die on the phone."

_And how did you think I was going to react, Bakahiko, _he wondered, _when the person I love is at the edge of death?_ At this moment, he didn't remember ever loving Akihiko. Nowaki was the only love he could think about right now. Nothing else mattered. _No one else_ mattered. The ground could split in two and swallow the whole city and he wouldn't give a shit about it because Nowaki wouldn't be there; because Nowaki was in other kind of danger, one that could cost him his life.

One that _would_ cost him his life if he didn't fight back.

"I can ride you home," spoke the novelist after a while.

"I'd rather walk," said Hiroki. It was beginning to get dark already, and the only thing he wanted to do was to get home, take a bath, and go to sleep. Luckily for him, Akihiko was the one to understand… at least towards him. "I'll be fine."

"Hiroki?"

"What is it?" Usami hesitated before finishing.

"He's a strong one, your brat." Hiroki looked at him.

"I know."

-

When he walked through the door, Hiroki felt alone. It wasn't the first time he'd been home before Nowaki was, but it was the first time he'd been home wondering if Nowaki would ever cross his door again. No. In fact, it wasn't the first time, either. The first time was when Nowaki left to America to study abroad; for months, he had wondered whether his lover would come back or not.

This time, though, there was a slight chance Nowaki wouldn't even be alive to begin with.

_Stop it, Kamijou!_ he told himself. Of course Nowaki was going to survive! He… He _had_ to! He c- couldn't just leave, right? No, of course not! Why was he having these thoughts, then?! Why did he feel like today had been the last day he'd been able to see Nowaki, _his_ Nowaki?

_His_…

Ever since the fight they'd had before moving, Hiroki hadn't felt as weak as he felt now. Like a child, he was defenseless, alone, with no one by his side… how he missed Nowaki… missed him with his heart and soul, with every fiber in his body.

He began to cry again.

_Why can't I think of anything else? _Hiroki questioned himself. _He's not dead yet, Hiroki… he's going to survive, you know he is. Stop worrying so much!_ It angered him when he didn't want to worry but this instead made him worry a lot more. Where had his pride gone now? In any other situation, he would've been making up excuses to explain his tears. But not now. Not now. The explanation was much too obvious.

And so, the former "Kamijou the Devil" sobbed until he could sob no more; until the tears made him feel so warm that he fell asleep imagining Nowaki wrapping his arms around him, embracing him in those arms that filled all of his insides with a warmth he'd never be able to find anywhere else.

* * *

(A/N: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No comments... I'm just about to like break down in tears with the last part... -goes into a corner and cries heart out- OH MY GOOOOOD!!!!! T^T That was so effing depressing!! Poor, POOR HIRO-SAN!!! -hugs Hiro-san- Don't worry, I _WILL_ give him a happy ending! But you have to REVIEW for that!! Pwease, pwease do!! T.T)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I seriously loved this chapter. Like, I really did, y'know? Lol, I swear I'm just grinning like an idiot right now. I can't help it, I just love the Junjou Egoist couple. Just so you guys know, this is the last chapter of this fanfic... I'm glad it didn't surpass the 5 chapters-limit I had over it, but I had to make this chapter kinda longer -not really longer, it's as long as any S-AHS chapter...- but I hope you guys like it anyway!!

I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters only the plot. Enjoy!!)

* * *

**You Must Survive!**

**Chapter 5**

Hiroki woke up with a headache he'd never had before. His face was still slightly wet from crying so much, he realized. The memories of yesterday came back to his head. What had happened to Nowaki? Had he survived? Or was he dead? Hiroki brought a hand up to his tearstained eyes. He decided that the best thing was to wait until receiving a call from the hospital. They would tell him, he thought. First of all, he wanted to take a shower.

As he closed the door of his wardrobe, a black bag fell to the ground. He raised an eyebrow. Where had he seen it before? It looked terribly familiar. His eyes widened when he finally recognized it. It was the bag full of the letters Nowaki had never sent him!

_They still gotta be here!_ He took the bag on his hands and took out an envelope. There was his name, and Nowaki's, too! Almost desperately, Hiroki opened the envelope and gripped the letter within it. His eyes roamed the paper before clearly reading it.

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_How are you? I hope that it hasn't been snowing a lot over there, because today was the second snowfall this month here and it's freezing! Hopefully you're not going through this right now, but still, please be careful so you don't get sick. _

_I met this little boy some days ago that reminds me a lot of you. He's an orphan like I am, but he's as strong as you are. He usually sits alone to read a book while the other children play together; he says he'd like to be a literature professor when he grows up, and I can't help but to remember you each time he says it. _

_Right now I'm watching the snow fall through the window. It's so beautiful; I wish you could see it, too, here with me. _

_I can't wait to be back with you again, and when I do so, I promise you I'll be someone you're proud to call your lover._

_If I'm brave enough, I'll probably send you this letter, unlike all of my previous ones._

_I miss you, Hiro-san. I miss you a lot. I love you, now and forever._

_Kusama Nowaki_

_P.S. I still have that picture of you, and I look at it every night. It's the only thing that keeps me fighting till the end, because I know that soon I'll be really looking at you in flesh and blood._

That idiot… he should've really sent this letter! Hiroki was again at the edge of tears. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, gripping the letter a bit tighter, but being careful as not to break it.

Even if he'd been away, Nowaki was always caring about him, about his Hiro-san…

What was he to do in return but worry sick about him?

Hiroki read the paper as many times as he needed until he learned it by heart; that way, when he was at the shower, he could see the words as though they were still in front of him.

-

The phone rang.

"H- Hai?" responded Hiroki, holding the phone with both hands because of fear that he might drop it at any second.

"_Hai, is this Kamijou Hiroki-san?"_

"Y- Yes, this is," he said feebly.

"_Oh, good evening, Kamijou-san, I'm the nurse from the hospital you came to yesterday."_ He suddenly felt his heart had stopped beating. _"The reason of my call is to notice you of Kusama Nowaki-san's state."_ Hiroki couldn't say anything; he felt like a knot was in the middle of his throat.

"H- How is he?" he asked, not wanting to ask if he had survived or not. He heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

"_There were some complications," _said the woman. He didn't want to hear the rest. He wouldn't bear it… but he said nothing to stop her from talking. _"His heart rate almost got down to zero."_

'Almost'? What did that mean?

"_Fortunately, the doctors were able to inject the anti-virus in time…"_

"S- So he's alive?" Hiroki didn't give her any chance to continue as soon as he heard the words 'in time.' That had to mean that Nowaki was not dead! He wasn't dead!

"_Yes, sir, he is. I've been informed that he just woke up and that you can come to pick him up now," _she answered. _"Kusama-san was really one of the lucky ones. He's the strongest patient we've ever had." _

"T- Thank you, I know he is," said the brunet with tears of joy prickling at his eyes.

-

"Hiro-san!" He was more than freaking glad to hear that voice again! There was Nowaki, standing next to the nurse with that grin of his and a slight blush over his cheeks. Hiroki tightened his fists until his knuckles were white. He took a hold of Nowaki's wrist and dragged him out of the hospital. Nowaki, confused, thanked the nurse for everything and just followed Hiro-san.

This was strange; he'd thought Hiro-san would be happy to see him, but he looked rather angry. Perhaps he'd just had a bad night. Whatever the reason was, he didn't really care. He just cared that he was able to see Hiro-san's face again.

The truth was… that Nowaki had been as frightened and panicked as he'd never been in his life. When he began to choke in the park, he immediately thought he would die. He never really believed the cause of his cold was the swine flu, so he hadn't doubted the doctor's instructions to take the pills. And as soon as he was taken to the hospital for the second time, he was scared that he wouldn't survive.

The thought of dying had never come into his head, or the way he would die. But when it did, Nowaki could only think of Hiro-san.

How would he take his death? Would he keep on living? Or would he sink into a depression that nobody would be able to take him out of? He didn't want to leave his lover… not again. So now that he was finally safe again, he was glad; not because he was alive, but because he would still be with his Hiro-san.

He went back to his first thought: why was Hiro-san angry?

When they both crossed the door of their apartment, Nowaki made the decision to ask him what had him so angered.

"Hiro-san? Is everything…" But before he could even finish asking, Hiroki had grabbed a book and thrown it right into his lover's forehead, hitting him in the process. Without having any chance to dodge it, Nowaki fell to the floor, the book doing so next to him.

"You _asshole_!" cried out the brunet, a frown over his face. The blue-eyed rubbed his forehead as he sat up, and he was about to ask for an explanation, but then the unbelievable happened.

Hiroki kneeled down in front of Nowaki and threw his arms around him, pulling his lover into a strong embrace.

"H- Hiro-san?" asked the blue-head. Then he heard the sobs, and he felt how warm tears fell onto his shirt: Hiro-san was _crying_. "Hiro-san, what's wrong?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around the brunet.

"D- Don't _ever_ scare me like that in your life, you _idiot_!" sobbed Hiroki. "I… I t- thought you were _dead_! Do you have _any_ idea of how afraid I was?!" He hugged his lover tighter. There was no way in hell he was ever going to let him go again.

"I'm sorry," apologized Nowaki, moving his hand on Hiro-san's back in circles in an effort to soothe him. "I'm very deeply sorry, Hiro-san."

"N- Nowaki?" There was a small pause. "Y- You broke your promise." Promise? What promise was Hiro-san talking about? "You said you would never make me cry… and yet you did." Realization hit him. The day when he confessed his feelings, he'd told him that he would never make him cry like Usami-san.

"You're right," he said. "I shouldn't have broken that promise. I'm sorry, Hiro-san." Hiroki's tears had ceased momentarily, and it gave him enough strength to speak up.

"Just don't do it again," he replied. Nowaki smiled.

"I promise I won't," he declared, "and I'll make sure to keep my word this time."

"You better do." An awkwardly comfortable silence surrounded them. None of them said a word for a while; they were both happy enough to just hold the other one. "Nowaki?"

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"I—I love you… I really do." The smile on Nowaki's lips only grew wider.

"I know. I love you too, Hiro-san." He took a deep breath. "Hiro-san, I heard you at the hospital."

"H- Huh?"

"Before I was injected with the anti-virus… I heard all the things you told me." He caught a glimpse of Hiro-san when the pink blush invaded his cheeks. "I didn't want to leave you, and thus, I kept fighting. But for a moment, I thought that I wouldn't be able to make it—and then I remembered your voice." He broke the embrace to be able to be face to face with his lover. "Hiro-san, you were the reason I survived. You _saved me_, Hiro-san. Thank you." Hiroki looked down, blushing and frowning.

"You idiot."

"Yes, Hiro-san." And having nothing else in mind, "I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki pulled his Hiro-san down and pressed their lips together, sharing a tender and full of love kiss. _I love you so hopelessly much…_

"I love you too… Nowaki, you brat."

* * *

(A/N: Yep, it's over. All right, now DON'T tell me that you didn't like it cuz I'm sure you all loved it as much as I did! And if you didn't, I'LL THROW A BOOK AT YOU! o.O Just kidding XD I told you Hiro-san would have his happy ending, didn't I? You thought I was lying, huh! Huh! HUH! . . . Okay, I'll stop it.

What else? Oh, right, REVIEW! C'mon, you know you want to! :D BTW, I love Nowaki, and Hiroki, of course. They're so meant to be... REVIEW!! Please! ^_^ I might write another JE fanfic if you ask me to! :P But first I'll try to finish my Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics, or at least UPDATE them... -.-;; sowwy about that... REVIEW! :D)


End file.
